1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to entertainment and information system, and, more specifically, to broadcast, on-demand and/or personalized entertainment and information systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Broadcasters, such as music broadcasters (e.g., conventional radio stations and other broadcasters of music, video or multimedia works) must accommodate the tastes of a mass audience, and, as we all know, it is not possible to please all of the people all of the time; we each have our own unique likes and dislikes. Consequently, a broadcaster at times may broadcast content that one or more members of the audience may not prefer to consume.
One solution to this problem is to increase the number of radio stations and/or the number of cable stations that carry music, and thereby increase the likelihood that a listener will find a station that is playing a “good” song. However, this is not a practical solution because there is only a finite amount of bandwidth available to broadcast music, and this bandwidth is already at or near capacity. Further, it is prohibitively expensive to create additional broadcast bandwidth.